Len x Tei fanfic
by PancakeAttack
Summary: Tei has a thing for Len. Will Len be able to live through it?


He could already hear the sounds, even when he was inside the closet.

"I'm downstairs, Len-kyun! Where are you?" said the raspy, high-pitched voice in an almost childish way.

Len didn't make a sound. His clothes were ripped by the butcher knives, and some of his hair had been singed by them.

All of a sudden, he heard the creaking noise of somebody coming up the stairs.

"I'm coming up the stairs, Len-kyun! Where are you?" she repeated. He bit his lower lip, and it was all he could do not to scream. He wished he had just done what Tei wanted him to do in the first place. Then none of this would have happened.

"I'm in the hallway, Len-kyun! Where are you?" he heard once again. With every second that ticked by, he was coming closer and closer to his death.

And then he heard the indefinite sound of the door to his room opening.

"I'm in your room, Len-kyun! Where are you?" He let out a small cry as tears spilled down his cheeks. He backed into the corner, still sobbing and looking around frantically for somewhere to escape. He just wanted to die now, and for it to be quick. He hated feeling this terror.

And that's when he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to the door of the closet. Closer. Closer. Closer. And they stopped as he heard them right outside the closet. His eyes widened and he screamed as loud as a siren as the doorknob turned and was whipped open.

"I FOUND YOU, LEN-KYUN!" said Tei as she raised the butcher knife over her head.

**Earlier that day**

Len was walking home from school. It was a Friday, so he was happy that the weekend was here. He was walking alone today, and this was rare because he usually walked home with Rin, Kaito, or Miku. But he had no idea the terror he would experience that day.

He was almost to his house, when all of a sudden, he bumped into a girl – he recognized her from school! She was in Miku's grade. Her books were everywhere, and she had fallen over. "O-Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" said Len as he slowly picked up the books for that girl. But then, he recognized that voice. There was chuckling, and then – "Hello, Len-kyun. Remember me?" said the voice, as a red-eyed girl with long silver hair looked up at him. She had grabbed him around the waist. Len dropped the books immediately and tried to get away. Why was he doing this?

Because it was Tei. The girl who had loved him since the first grade. The girl who had sent him death threats the whole time they had been in school together. The girl who forced a kiss on him and almost killed Miku. Just to love him. And now she had him.

"I've finally caught you!" she said, as she laughed maniacally and started dragging him away from his house. "W-Where are you taking me..?!" Len said as panic slowly started to rise in his stomach. "Somewhere you'll like." she said with a smirk. She dragged him for what seemed like hours. He wanted to cry for help but no words could escape his mouth. He tried to loosen his grip, but she was stronger than Gakupo-kun – Len had seen her lift 50-pound weights above her head with no effort in gym class.

And finally, they stopped – at a humongous mansion. "L-let me go!" he screamed. Tei just smirked, unlocked the door, and dragged him through a hallway. "We're home alone, Len-kyun~! Do you know what this means?" she exclaimed. He struggled the whole way. She then took him into a huge room – with a queen bed, and everything. She then pushed him onto the matress, and pinned him down hard. "Love me, Len-kyun?" she said. Before he could say anything, she had pressed her lips forcefully against his neck and started sucking and biting. "S-Stop!" he said as his face started to turn red. She finally let go, but she left a red mark on his neck. She started to put her face closer to his. "N-No.. Tei-chan, I'm sure we can do something else.." he said.

And as soon as their lips touched, fury started to build up in him, and it became a rage. All of a sudden, he screamed "GET OFF OF ME!" and shoved her onto the ground. Poor Tei let out a cry as she was slammed into the wall. Len then raced out of the room, looking for a place to hide.

But this didn't stop Tei. Inside the room, she was recovering from the pain. She was seeing stars. Even so, she got right back up. "Oh, it's on.." she whispered in a terrifying raspy voice as she pulled out a butcher knife from her pocket. She opened the door, and was looking for Len. "LEN-KYUN, GIVE ME A KISS OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted as she fast-walked around the halls of the mansion.

Len heard this from around the halls. He froze, terrified. At first, he had no idea what was going on. But then he felt some arms wrap around him and the cold blade of a knife cut at his throat. "Len-kyun, don't run~!" said Tei as she bit the corner of Len's ear. In another rush of rage, he pushed away and sprinted through the complexion of halls, and, while Tei wasn't looking, sprinted up the stairs.

He finally found a room. He looked around to make sure she wasn't there. He then saw another door – which turned out to be a closet. He took advantage of the opportunity, and hid in the closet.

Tei was running around the halls, looking and looking. She didn't care what happened – she only wanted Len-kyun. She wanted to kiss him finally. This was her chance. And then she heard a little sound coming from upstairs. She giggled to herself.

Len froze. He could already hear the sounds, even when he was inside the closet.

"I'm downstairs, Len-kyun! Where are you?" said the raspy, high-pitched voice in an almost childish way.

Len didn't make a sound. His clothes were ripped by the butcher knives, and some of his hair had been singed by them.

All of a sudden, he heard the creaking noise of somebody coming up the stairs.

"I'm coming up the stairs, Len-kyun! Where are you?" she repeated. He bit his lower lip, and it was all he could do not to scream. He wished he had just done what Tei wanted him to do in the first place. Then none of this would have happened.

"I'm in the hallway, Len-kyun! Where are you?" he heard once again. With every second that ticked by, he was coming closer and closer to his death.

And then he heard the indefinite sound of the door to his room opening.

"I'm in your room, Len-kyun! Where are you?" He let out a small cry as tears spilled down his cheeks. He backed into the corner, still sobbing and looking around frantically for somewhere to escape. He just wanted to die now, and for it to be quick. He hated feeling this terror.

And that's when he heard the footsteps coming closer and closer to the door of the closet. Closer. Closer. Closer. And they stopped as he heard them right outside the closet. His eyes widened and he screamed as loud as a siren as the doorknob turned and was whipped open.

"I FOUND YOU, LEN-KYUN!" said Tei as she raised the butcher knife over her head.

She hesitated for a little as she looked at Len for one last time. She saw his terrified look – which was almost cute – and intook his feminine complex. And then she struck with the knife. She first sliced his head open. He was dead upon this alone. She then reached in, and took out a portion of his brain. Her hand was bloody. She took the brains and started to eat them. She then jabbed his eyes out, and stuffed them into the corpse's mouth. She then stripped him, and cut open his chest. She once again reached into his body, and pulled out his warm, but un-beating heart. She squeezed it as blood squirted out of it. She then cut off his ears. She stuck those, too, into the corpse's mouth. She then licked the remaining blood off of his body, and dragged him up to her room.

She then tucked him under her covers. It was getting late, and her parents wouldn't be back for 3 days because they were on their honeymoon. She then got ready for bed, and slept with the dead corpse every night from then on, hugging it close like a teddy bear. "IF I CAN'T HAVE HIM, NOBODY CAN!" she'd shout every night before bed.

No one ever spoke of or saw Len Kagamine ever again.


End file.
